eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki:News 2006
December 28 December 2006 *'1000 Registered Users!!!' Sometime around 1900 hrs (server time) on the 27/28th (it is so hard to get a handle on MY date/time vs. server date/time ) we broke the 1000 users mark! 26 December 2006 *'Recent Downtime:' We have had some performance issues and some downtime in the last few days. However, Ewil has just doubled the hard drive space, and he is working on the caching issues so all should be better very soon... 25 December 2006 *'From all your Admins here at EQ2i'; Merry Christmas, Happy Frostfell, Blessed Solstice, Seasons Greetings, Happy Hanukkah and a wonderful Kwanzaa to one and all! May all your toons reach 70, may all your drops be Fabled, and may none of your pickup raids suck in the coming year! 22 December 2006 *'Exp Bonus thru End of Year!' SOE has enabled a 20% bonus to all experience (adventurer and artisan), for levels 1-60, to the end of the year! So get out there and grind! (OMG, what am I doing updating EQ2i when I could be grinding?!) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 21 December 2006 *A Blessed Yule/Winter Solstice to all! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 03:24, 21 December 2006 (CET) 20 December 2006 *Frostfell and LU30 are LIVE! Join in all the fun with A Frostfell Fable, snowballl fights (Don't hit the Fae!), gifts and decorations, and recipes for festive feasts and decorations! 14 December 2006 *"Frostfell is coming, the vulrich is getting fat! Please to put a copper in the old gnome's hat!" Live Update #30 and Frostfell will arrive sometime the week of December 18th! Keep your eye on us for complete updates and quest information. 12. December 2006 * My log files for the webserver got full again. I guess I need some nightly procedure to delete them. Can't take this in any other way than as a compliment, eh? * There are too many issues with the Squid cache that speeds up the site. I will try to make it work, but until then we're back to regular mode, which is slower. 7 December 2006 * How busy is EQ2I? I haven't published the stats, but somewhere between 2 and 5 articles are being viewed every second. 24/7! (Flo adds: I have added the hits for THIS page to my statistics spreadsheet. with only 3 days data, I am seeing a fairly constant 3 to 4 hits per minute on the main page.) * After freaking out for about 15 min, the server seems to have decided to stop caching the weird wrongly skinned version of Main Page. Sorry about the distress this may have caused anyone (including myself) * As you can see, I've added some ads to the page. They're all hand picked by myself for stuff I'd buy for myself/friends. I'll be trying to get adds for Alienware, Kingston, Crucial, some more computer game/accessory stuff. You can mail me comments at andreas@abrekken.com 5 December 2006 * Tired of typing? You can now visit our contributors site with this shorter address: http://contribute.eq2i.com http://contribute.eq2i.com. Register & bookmark it so you don't miss out on important planning & administrative issues! 2 December 2006 *'Florence Sopher:' Statistics for November 2006 have been posted, with graphs. November 29. November 2006 *'Ewil:' 11PM GMT+1 Still having some hardware issues, but EQ2I should be back up and running for all our users. Will do some more attempts tomorrow to get everything back to normal. (For those fearing that their work will be lost, everything is stored on 2 disks, plus I took a backup of the entire EQ2I server (includes website and database)) *'Ewil:' 2PM GMT+1 Woke up 2 hours ago and the server was down and not wanting to restart. I'm not sure what it was (suspecting some external hard-drive crashed it), but hoping to figure it out.: 28. November 2006 *'Ewil:' We've been experiencing some technical difficulties the last two days. The problems have been: **We have a lot of visitors. The site wasn't able to handle all the traffic. This was resolved by installing a caching solution, which means that frequently accessed pages are stored in a manner which allows us to serve them much quicker. **We have a lot of visitors. The files in which we log requests made to the site (for anonymous statistics) had actually filled the hardrive. :Both issues have been resolved, happy questing! 23. November 2006 -- Happy Turkey Day! *Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere: We want to wish all our friends in the USA a Happy Thanksgiving! For those on the other side of the puddle, no turkey and stuffing for you! (we ate it all, sorry!). Let the begging and whining for extra RAM and a better vidcard commence! 32 days to XMas... (or 28 days to Yule, if you prefer) 20. November 2006 -- Our 5000th Article! * Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere: At 12:49 today, near as I can tell, Mokele created our 5000th article! It was a category page, Category:Maiden's Gulch Monsters. 18. November 2006 -- Recent Template Changes * Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere: We know it is hard to take time out from twinking your Fae to enter information here, and not everyone has the time or knowledge to properly format the entry. It is OK, we appreciate what time you can spare to help us help everyone! Slap in whatever you have, and if you do not know how to use wikicode, just put at the top and one of our helpful little elves will come by and make it all pretty! * Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere: I have moved my earlier note to Current Events, and will keep that section as a log of template changes. You might want to add it to your watchlist if you do alot of editing here. **See for an article by yours truly aimed at newcomers here with an introduction to the less arcane aspects of wikicode, or Wiki Markup Language (WML) 14. November 2006 -- Echoes of Faydwer Release Day! * Kodia: As we all wait for our downloads to finish up with the release of Echoes of Faydwer via live update 29, all of us here at EQ2i would like to take a few moments to sincerely thank those of you who have and continue to take the time to come to EQ2i and provide everyone with fantastic information that's up-to-date and useful. We'd like to especially thank Ewil the Site Owner for making it all possible. 9. November 2006 * Florence Sopher: More good news for us Template junkies! Ewil has installed the String Functions extension for Mediawiki! Thank you again, Ewil! 6. November 2006 * Florence Sopher: Good news for us Template junkies! Ewil has installed the Parser Functions extension for Mediawiki! We now have considerably expanded tools for making more intelligent templates! Thank you, Ewil! 3. November 2006 * Florence Sopher: They snuck an update in on us! The final 2 quests for the Return of the Gods Timeline, Tunare and Innoruuk, went LIVE on Nov. 1! See also LU28a for the text of the patch notes that quietly announced it. * Milaga: The NDA for Echoes of Faydwer has been lifted! I am starting to fill out some of the articles from information I know. Time to start filling out the knowledge base for a new expansion! Please make sure you are getting your information from personal experience or public sources and not from sites that copyright their content. * Sassinak: Lore hounds take note: A huge amount of Lore has been added to EQ2I in the past few weeks by Cuksis and Kodia. This includes in-game books and EQ2 website articles preserved for your enjoyment. I've added a link to the Lore category on the main page. October 25. October 2006 * Ewil: EQ2I is now hosted with twice as much upload bandwidth (upgraded connection). This means uhm.. less lag. Yay! : Thanks to our financial supporters for making this possible. 23. October 2006 * Ewil: We are now running MediaWiki 1.8.2. If you experience any problems as a result of this upgrade, please post at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/eq2i_contributors/ EQ2I Contributors 21. October 2006 * Ewil: For most people, EQ2I seems like a static front page with a lot of links. However, if you subscribe to the contributor's forum or look at , you'll see that EQ2I is a community where all kinds of people from both real life and EverQuest II (casual, hardcore, crafters, raiders, ...) come here to share their knowledge. : Remember, EQ2I is what -you- make it. People, especially in-game, ask me how they can help, and the answer is to simply press "Edit" on the top of a page when you think you can contribute. 13. October 2006 * Kodia: Thanks for your patience during the recent power outage. We now have duct tape in place to keep that pesky power cord to the server hosting the site in place and secure. 12. October 2006 * Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere: Echoes of Faydwer links beginning to appear on Main Page. EOF is still in Beta so anything posted here is NOT to be considered final, but let the contributions begin! 06. October 2006 * Kodia: An email list has been set up just for contributors of content to EQ2i. This means YOU, since EQ2i can be edited by anyone. If you'd like to join us, ask questions, or brainstorm, subscribe here! 28. September 2006 * Kodia: Thanks go out to all the new contributors at EQ2i. For those of you just joining us, please review the new naming convention as described in . You may also want to take a look at the article that Ewil has provided. Welcome aboard! September 27. September 2006 * Ewil: Search fixed (for those curious, it was a problem with the new mod_rewrite-expressions) * Ewil: Image uploading fixed. Thanks for e-mailing me about it :-) 22. September 2006 * Ewil: Search function seems broken to me. Anyone else experiencing that? E-mail me: andreas@abrekken.com * Ewil: Fixed a firewall issue that made EQ2I think every update was done by my firewall (192.168.44.1) * Ewil: Recovered from 10 min downtime after having my new DSL-mode not work (back to the old one for a while, so site speed remains the same for another few days) 21. September 2006 * Ewil: EQ2I is now hosted on a static IP-address, which removes the chance of downtime due to address changes in the future. Some users might experience up to 24 hours where you cannot reach this site while your ISP's DNS-records update. * Ewil: The hardware-technician, Woop of Nagafen-server, resolved the harddisk issue and the server is running very smoothly * Ewil: I've received some more reports on site errors that occured after changing platform from Windows to Linux, and I'm looking into it today and tomorrow. * Ewil: Resolved an issue with (failed to include file ...) * Ewil: Resolved an issue for people using the skin "EQ2I" (failed to include file ... on line 17) * Ewil: Resolved issues with several other skins 20. September 2006 * Ewil says: I'm having some trouble installing the two new harddrives, which caused about 10 hours of downtime. I'll have a technician look at it instead, to minimize site downtime. 19. September 2006 * There's been great response to the new site support program. If you donated money and you're willing to let me credit you, please send me an e-mail containing: * The e-mail address you used on PayPal or your full name * Your EQ2I username * Your EQ2 server, character name, adventure and/or artisan class/level, guild name : (These details are optional and I will not list any of your real life info) 18. September 2006 * Due to the recent downtime of EQ2I, I've decided to host the site myself. It took a couple of hours to learn Linux, but I pretty much got it working now. There are some "cannot find file X" errors, and if you see any, please e-mail andreas@abrekken.com :Thanks for staying with us :-) * Added a PayPal donation button on top of every page. more on site support... August 5. August 2006 * I've created an article that will give you some tips on how to create a good quest guide/spoiler. I recommend reading this if you're making a new quest guide or fixing up one --Ewil * Looking to share your knowledge? See Requested Articles --Ewil July 14. July 2006 *'Please review the new naming convention as descibred in ' *I rewrote the "link fixer" robot after seeing that it hadn't changed everything. It's done runnning now, so please notify me of any unintended changes. --Ewil 13. July 2006 *The robotic changes are all done for now. Please keep me posted on any unintended changes. --Ewil 12. July 2006 *The robot for changing links inside pages is now running. Performance on EQ2I will be lowered by quite a lot. A backup was taken before this operation in case I made a mistake. *I've created a robot that'll go through all articles to do the following: **Make prefixed pages, such as Zone:Commonlands redirect to Commonlands **Make suffixed pages, such as Commonlands (Zone) redirect to Commonlands **Make sure that the actual content is in the page Commonlands :In other words: We are from now on avoiding prefix'/suffix' unless it's required to distinguish different articles with the same names. This should solve the prefix/suffix/plain-page names issue for good. :I'll try to make a robot to change all links in the wiki to reflect this also. 11. July 2006 *Some pages in our Raid Timeline have been protected due to frequent defacements. This is temporary. If you have something to contribute, simply contact me (andreas@abrekken.com). --Ewil 10. July 2006 *Having some trouble with thumbnails still, sorry. --Ewil *We're back after after upgrading servers. Performance should be better. --Ewil *I'd just like to personally remind everyone that defacing EQ2I is wasted effort. If information from your website/forum post/etc has been used without crediting you, simply edit the article and credit yourself on the bottom. If that is not good enough for you, send me an e-mail. Happy questing! --Ewil 8. July 2006 *We're back after 2-3 hours down time due to a disk crash. The database was not affected and the site is restored from backup. --Ewil 18. June 2006 *Please join us in the eq2i chat channel. /join guk.eq2i to join the party. See you in game! --Onyxstormhaven *A power failure yesterday caused some temporary data corrupted (it was all restored successfully). A script available to all admins has been created so that we can resolve such an issue quicker if this is ever to happen again. --Ewil] 16. June 2006 The new Commonlands Timeline series that was added with Live Update 24 is nearly complete and a new lore-driven quest was added to the Forum Lore Quests. --Kodia 14. June 2006 *'Server problems:' After some mails back and forth with my registrat, we're back online. We've lost some time on Fallen Dynasty so it's nice if the testers can work extra hard to get us back up to date. :We might have lost some users, and I will work hard to keep us 100% uptime from now on. :Make sure all your friends know EQ2I is back up! -Ewil *'''Robotics: We might start using automated editing on certain things here. Interested? Check out the planning office. -Ewil June 1. June 2006 I have created a new page for the Fallen Dynasty Adventure Pack, which will be released on Wednesday June 14th. The adventure pack is currently in open testing on the Test Server. If you have information about the zones or quests, then please feel free to update the page. -- Sassinak May 26. May 2006 Important Note: Please discontinue use of all v2 templates. The original template versions are being upgraded to reflect the changes, and all referances to v2 templates will be changed to point to the originals. This change is to facilitate ease of maintiance as our content grows. -thanks --Tearan 13:09, 26 May 2006 (W. Europe Daylight Time) 23. May 2006 *Welcome Onyxstormhaven as our newest admin! 22. May 2006 *Some of you may have noticed quite some lag & timeouts here yesterday, which was because of some server work. It's fixed :-) 3. May 2006 *Please welcome User:Kodia and User:Milaga as EQ2I admins! *All classes now have pages on EQ2I. Now we need to fill in the spell information for each class. I started off each class with the most accurate spell list I could find. There's a need for a web site with accurate up-to-date spell lists. Together I hope we can make EQ2I fill that need. *If you have firsthand knowledge of any particular quest lines or zones that are not covered here, then please feel welcome to create new pages covering those quests. EQ2I is all about sharing information. - Sassinak April 22. April 2006 *Since it's a bit unsure if I, User:Ewil, will continue to play much EverQuest II, I hope everyone can share responsibility for keeping EQ2I the best info. site there is out there. :If you're reading this and thinking "hmm, i'm a bit nevrotic about things that are tidy and organized", then you should speak to either Sassinak or Ewil about becoming an admin. on EQ2I. *I'd like to thank everyone, especially Sassinak, for keeping the site up to date while I'm taking a break from EverQuest II =) 5. April 2006 *Ewil seems to have taken a (much-deserved) break, so I took the initiative and started tidying up the site in various ways. *I've created a template for Template:SpellInformation. This is a daunting task with over 1500 spells in the game, but hopefully over time we'll build up a set of accurate spell information. Here is a sample spell entry: Provoking Stance. *Milaga and others have done a great job on the Claymore Timeline. I think we now have the best coverage of any spoiler site. *Kodia has written all 54 sabotage quests! Very nice! This will spread knowledge about these little-known quests. *Various folks have contributed to the Heritage Quests Timeline. We still have a lot of ground to cover, though. :) ''- Sassinak'' March March 2006 *The Claymore Timeline is progressing nicely. Thanks to everyone for contributing so far. *I've added a page for the Barren Sky Timeline which needs spoilers written. I think there are more quests to be added. *Kodia has started up the Sabotage Timelines, while Raijen filled in most of the Splitpaw Timeline. *Here's something that's long overdue: Heritage Quests Timeline. Let's get started on this. - Sassinak February 10. February 2006 *EQ2I announces Kingdom of Sky-section on http://eqiiforums.station.sony.com/eq2/board/message?board.id=commnews&message.id=6567 official boards :We ask that you make some sort of a reply to Bump it! *When writing a quest spoiler, you are encouraged to write locs. etc in the actual spoiler, in addition to writing them in the NPC article. *User:Per becomes Admin on EQ2I. His role will mainly be structure, such as: , templates, etc. *User:Omni, the Bringer of Tables, will be in charge of design. His job is hard, because editing is supposed to be simple. Templating, baby! *User:Sassinak and User:Sanamien are stil providing excellent quality content and we hope they will continue in Kingdom of Sky. *User:Ewil has retired from his high-end raiding career to smck around in PvP. In other ways, User:Ewil is now in charge of PvP. 9. February 2006 *NDA on Kingdom of Sky / PvP Beta is lifted and we have a lot of info already. *When using Discussion on a page, I ask that you put User:YourUserName in the end. *User:Ewil will no longer write high-end spoilers after abandoning his high-end raiding career. *User:Sassinak did a great job on saving space in the front page. * will be the new place for figuring out what the EQ2I -standards are. *Items/abilities/spells/... with modified PvP stats. should have 2 screenshots when possible. 1. February 2006 *Support for thumbnails & resized images added. Use to make max 450 px thumbnail, aligned on the right. *I'm trying to find a better design for the front page. Ideas? (Click Discussion at the top of page) *We're getting ready for KoS launch on EQ2I (once NDA is lifted). We will have tons of information on it. *We need someone to write Prismatic Weapon Timeline. Click the link for more info. January 21. January 2006: Promotions Please welcome Sassinak and Sanamien as admins on EQ2I :-) 20. January 2006: Request & Grats If anyone has completed The Handcrafted Music Box or is working on it, please add more info to the quest spoiler if possible. It's an important, high end spoiler. For the mid-level players, Sassinak is writing a lot of interesting quest spoilers, be sure to check them out! 16 January 2006: New Admin Welcome User:Omni as a new admin on EQ2I. 2006